2017-18 La Liga: Match day 3
Leganes missed a chance to remain perfect in the Spanish league after a 2-1 loss to Getafe in the southern Madrid derby on Friday. Alvaro Jimenez scored the winner with a long-range shot in the 83rd minute. Reigning champions Real Madrid dropped points for the second game in a row as Ivi's early opener earned Levante their share of the spoils from a 1-1 draw at the Bernabeu. Valencia and Atlético Madrid both protected their unbeaten records but will have been frustrated by their goalless draw at the Mestalla. Sevilla dominated Eibar at the Sanchez Pizjuan to win 3-0 and record back-to-back victories. Lionel Messi scored a sensational hat trick as Barcelona continued their perfect start to the La Liga season with a 5-0 victory over city rival Espanyol in the Catalan Derby on Saturday. Real Sociedad made it three wins from their opening three La Liga games as they beat Deportivo La Coruna 4-2 at the Riazor. Goals from Iker Muniain and Aritz Aduriz eased Athletic Bilbao into the top four with a 2-0 home win over Girona. A first-half goal from Maxi Gomes was enough to give Celta Vigo a 1-0 home win over Alaves in a game between two sides searching for their first league victory of the season. Carlos Bacca set Villarreal on their way to a first win of the campaign as they came from behind to beat Real Betis 3-1 at the Estadio de la Ceramica. Las Palmas beat Malaga 3-1 in a match between winless teams to leave the bottom of the Spanish league standings on Monday. Match Details All times are local, CEST. Friday 8 September 2017 |goals2 = Arambarri Jiménez |stadium = Butarque, Leganés |attendance = 11,454 |referee = Alfonso Álvarez Izquierdo }} ---- Saturday 9 September 2017 Marcelo |goals2 = Ivi López |stadium = Santiago Bernabéu, Madrid |attendance = 67,789 |referee = Alejandro Hernández Hernández }} ---- ---- Ben Yedder Nolito |goals2 = |stadium = Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán, Sevilla |attendance = 32,469 |referee = Antonio Mateu Lahoz }} ---- Piqué Suárez |goals2 = |stadium = Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance = 72,857 |referee = Jesús Gil Manzano }} ---- Sunday 10 September 2017 Andone |goals2 = Juanmi Illarramendi Llorente |stadium = Estadio Riazor, A Coruña |attendance = 21,942 |referee = José Munuera Montero }} ---- Aduriz |goals2 = |stadium = San Mamés, Bilbao |attendance = 39,952 |referee = Daniel Trujillo Suárez }} ---- |goals2 = |stadium = Balaídos, Vigo |attendance = 6,133 |referee = Mario Melero López }} ---- Castillejo Ünal |goals2 = Sergio León |stadium = Estadio de la Cerámica, Villarreal |attendance = 18,638 |referee = David Medié Jiménez }} ---- Monday 11 September 2017 |goals2 = Viera Calleri Rémy |stadium = La Rosaleda, Málaga |attendance = 22,697 |referee = Javier Estrada Fernández }} ---- League table after Match day 3 See also *La Liga *La Liga - 2017-18 Season External links *La Liga *Soccerway *ESPN FC **Saturday matches report **Sunday matches report *FOX Sports - Friday match report *FOX Sports - Monday match report Category:La Liga Category:2017-18 La Liga results Category:2017–18 in Spanish football